Nuevas Clases
by Fanofsaiyanprince
Summary: Los nuevos estudiantes de muertología y su maestra Charlotte Usher.
1. Chapter 1

**Nuevas Clases:**

Charlotte, la nueva maestra de muertología, estaba sentada en una de las bancas de algún estudiante, contemplando un nublado paisaje. Hace meses que había sido maestra, no sabía si sentirse feliz, por ser maestra o triste por no ver a sus amigos, aunque tenía nuevos amigos: sus estudiantes.

Ella repaso cada nombre y característica de sus estudiantes, se lo sabía de memoria:

Mercury Mary: Extrovertida, fiel a sus ideas, aunque murió por envenenamiento por mercurio, por tantas visitas al sushi bar.

Toxic Shock Sally: Ropa arrugada y mal combinada con una despeinada cabellera, murió por no saber que los tampones se cambiaban con regularidad, pero sin duda una de las alumnas mas queridas por Charlotte.

Scared to Beth: Una chica muy asustadiza, pero buena alumna, murió por un susto de muerte que le dio su mejor amiga.

See me Dakota: Chica popular que un día recibió un llamado para una audición de una película, días después se entero que no recibió el papel y cayo en depresión, murió por sobredosis de pastillas para la depresión, su actividad favorita es llamar la atención a cualquier costo y su Mejor Amiga Muerta es Only Janet.

Only Janet: En vida era una chica con escasas amigas, murió un día en que sus padres todavía no la recogían de la escuela y por descuido no se fijo que las agujetas de sus tennis estaban sueltas, resbalo por las escaleras y sufrió un golpe grave en la cabeza, como no había nadie en esa parte de la escuela, paso inadvertida hasta el día de mañana. Su nombre se debe a que no tiene nada de espectacular. Ni siquiera sabe por que Dakota la eligió como su M.A.M

Fear to Walter: Chico hidrófobo, un día unos chicos bromistas lo empujaron a la piscina de la escuela y el por no saber nadar y tener miedo al agua murió ahogado, tiene todo el pelo y ropa mojados, deja charcos por doquier, cosa que molesta a See me Dakota.

Smart Guy: Un chico muy inteligente perdidamente enamorado de una chica muy arrogante, un día por broma de la chica le dijo que el seria su pareja para el baile, sin embargo, la noche del baile la chica lo dejo plantado y se fue con otro, murió cuando al salir del gimnasio no se fijo por donde iba y fue atropellado.

Hell Helen: Es una chica muy bondadosa y amable, fan número uno de la banda de rock "Hell Rockers", nunca se había perdido un concierto de ellos desde su debut, pero por situaciones económicas no pudo conseguir un boleto de uno de sus conciertos y encontró a alguien por internet que tenía uno, se fue a la casa de ese alguien sola y al entrar fue asesinada, al día siguiente recuperan el cuerpo y el asesino resulto ser un psicópata, lleva una camisa de su banda favorita, tiene pelo largo con exceso de gel y su nombre se debe a su banda "Hell Rockers".

Don´t care boy: Su nombre es Kevin, nunca le importaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, aunque sea bueno o malo, murió cuando iba de paseo con su familia al bosque se perdió, aunque no le importo, y se sentó al lado de un árbol donde una araña muy venenosa le pico.

Rolling Drake: Un chico que amaba su skateboard. Una noche practicando, un truco que consistía en saltar de su skate y volver a él en el aire, se cayo de su skate a mitad de la rampa, llamaron a una ambulancia pero no llego a tiempo.

Following Mery: Chica que solo seguía las ordenes de los demás, otras chicas se aprovecharon de eso y le dijeron que si quería estar con ellas debía de bajar de peso, no comió durante días y fue la causa de su muerte. Es amiga de Dakota y Janet.

MM: Chico con dotes musicales, era el favorito de la familia, su hermano por envidia le quería gastar una broma, pero en vez de agarrar polvos que daban picazón en la lengua agarro otro polvos muy tóxicos y lo sirvió en su comida, MM se hubiera dado cuenta si no se hubiera distraído con su música.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scared to Beth y Fear to Walter**

-Recuerden que todos estamos aquí por un motivo- dijo Charlotte a sus alumnos.

-Y algunos por unos muy tontos, como Beth y Walter- intervino Dakota.

-¡Dakota!- grito Charlotte.

-No se preocupe, Dakota tiene razón, ¿Quién se muere por un susto?- dijo Beth con un tono deprimido.

-No le hagas caso Beth- trato de animarla Charlotte.

-Pero…- dijo Dakota pero fue interrumpida por Janet.

-Dakota- le grito esta ultima.

-Esta bien, me callare- dijo Dakota enojada.

Walter observaba todo esto sin decir palabra.

-Y tu Walter, no te sientas mal, no tiene nada de malo tener hidrofobia, solo hay que saber superarlo- dijo Charlotte en un tono muy dulce – Además, mi muerte fue por un osito de goma-.

-Si, pero fue asfixia, no susto- intervino Beth.

-Ella tiene razón, somos unos cobardes- dijo Walter.

-No lo son, ustedes superaran su miedo- los animo Charlotte.

-Y de paso saldremos de aquí- dijo Dakota.

-Dakota silencio- le reclamo Janet – Además tu también debes de aprender algo-.

-Que- le grito Dakota a su amiga.

-A no ser tan exagerada, dramática y egocéntrica- la regaño Janet –Si no hubieras querido ser el centro de atención en todo no hubieras exagerado tanto por no tener el papel de tu "llamado", y si no hubieras sido tan dramática no hubieras consumido mas pastillas de las necesarias para tu tonta depresión, y no hubieras muerto- grito Janet que toda la clase de muertología la escucho, y al enterarse de esto Janet hizo una cara muy avergonzada, si estuviera viva su cara estaría mas roja que un tomate, pero no es el caso.

-Como no podías susurrar- dijo Dakota en un tono de superioridad y calmado al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos chicas dejen de pelear- dijeron Charlotte y Mery.

El timbre de la clase sonó y todos se dispusieron a salir, aunque Dakota y Janet seguían discutiendo y con Mery atrás siguiéndolas.

-Esperen, antes de que salgan, Beth y Walter les tengo una tarea- dijo Charlotte.

-¿Cuál?- dijeron ambos.

-Walter iras a la piscina y tu Beth, aprovechando que esta noche es Hallowen, ¿Por qué no te das un paseo por una casa del terror?- propuso Charlotte.

-Pero tengo miedo- dijo Beth –¿Y si algo horrible me pasa?-.

-¿Y si yo me ahogo otra vez?- pregunto Walter.

-Vamos chicos, deben de superar sus miedos, recuerden todos venimos por un motivo y lo tenemos que superar- les dijo Charlotte.

-Esta bien- respondieron ambos y salieron del salón.

-Bueno, antes de ser interrumpidos por ese pequeño concierto de Dak y Jean, quería preguntarles si podría acompañarlos- dijo Helen.

-Si, por favor- dijo Beth.

-Gracias Helen- dijo Walter

-No hay de que- dijo con una sonrisa Helen - ¿Y que hay con esa tarea?-.

Bueno tenemos que superar nuestros miedos- dijo Walter.

-Tendré que ir a una casa del terror- dijo Beth muy asustada – Y si alguien con un hacha aparece-.

-Y si me ahogo- intervino Walter.

-Vamos chicos, dudo que alguien pueda cortarte la cabeza Beth y Walter estas muerto, ¿Cómo te puedes ahogar?- dijo Helen – No están vivos, ustedes pueden superar sus miedos-.

-Si, pero aun así no se que me pueda hacer el agua- dijo Walter.

-O las sierras, laberintos, monstros, obscuridad- dijo Beth.

-Beth- dijo Helen.

-Aliens, brujas, sonidos tenebrosos- seguía Beth.

-Beth-.

-Sangre, que algo te vigile, luces parpadeando- decía sin parar Beth.

-¡Beth!- grito Helen

-Perdón- dijo esta ultima

-Primer paso, la alberca- dijo Helen seriamente.

-Alberca- dijo Walter muy asustado

Sin decir nada Helen llevo a Walter y Beth hasta la alberca.

-Walter, sube y échate un clavado- dijo Helen.

-¿Segura?- dijo Walter

-Si- dijo Helen.

Walter subió, pero cuando tenía que saltar se acobardo y se quedo ahí parado.

-Vamos Walter- grito Helen

-Walter, Walter, Walter- animaba Beth.

-Esta bien- dijo Walter.

-Por ti Beth- susurró el chico.

Walter se preparo para saltar pero…

**FIN DEL 2 CAPITULO**

**¿PODRA WALTER SALTAR?**

**¿QUÉ PASARA CON BETH?**

**¿FUE TIERNO LO QUE DIJO WALTER A BETH?**

**DESCUBRANLO EN ELL SIGIENTE CAPITULO **

**BYE**


	3. Nota

NOTA:

En serio les doy mis mas sinceras disculpas de que no he actualizado la historia, primero fue por la escuela y luego la falta de ideas. Les prometo que cuando tenga una idea la continuare, no pienso abandonar el fic, Solo que no he tenido grandes ideas y las únicas son para otros futuros fics que ni siquiera son de esta serie. En serio espero que me disculpen.

Gracias por leer mis historias.


	4. Beth y Walter II

**Hola, ya se ya se, hace mucho que no he actualizado, mátenme si quieren :'(. Bueno aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo.**

**Beth y Walter II**

-Por ti Beth- susurró el chico.

Walter se preparó para saltar pero… de repente, su miedo al agua se apodero de nuevo de él.

-Eh, creo que es mejor si lo dejamos para otro día- dijo Walter.

-Para nada Walter, estamos aquí para superar tu miedo y no nos vamos hasta que saltes- le reprocho Helen.

- Vamos Walter- le animo Beth con una dulce voz.

-Está bien- se dio por vencido Walter.

-A la una- grito Walter.

-A las dos- le acompañaron Helen y Beth.

- Y a las tres-.

Para Walter ese era el salto de su vida. No es que la distancia entre el trampolín y la piscina fuera muy grande, pero lo que le aterraba era la idea de zambullirse en su más grande temor: el agua.

Walter reflexionaba todo esto mientras su cuerpo se envolvía en tal líquido que para cualquiera era una delicia, pero para él: una tumba. Revivió aquella experiencia de muerte. En la que por primera vez sintió aquel líquido combinado con el frío del viento, de cómo sintió que su cuerpo era tan pesado que le impedía moverse, finalmente sus pulmones rogaban oxígeno y al no obtenerlo… murió.

Pero ahora todo es diferente, es cierto, se estaba ahogando pero al estar muerto no lo sentía. Después de un rato de reflexionar sobre su muerte intento salir de la piscina, pero al no saber nadar el pánico se apodero de él.

-Helen, Beth- grito el chico – Me ahogo-.

Beth miraba horrorizada la escena, mientras que Helen corría hacia la orilla de la piscina.

-Vamos Walter dame la mano-.

-Pero me estoy ahogando- replicaba el chico.

-Walter, la mano- regaño Helen como si de un perrito se tratase.

Walter se oponía pero al ver la cara de Helen prefirió seguir la "corriente".

Al salir de la piscina lo primero que paso fue que Beth recibió a Walter con un gran abrazo.

-Estas a bien- dijo Beth.

-Ehh…si – le respondió Walter obviamente apenado.

Helen sonrió por la ternura de ambos.

-Beth- dijo Walter.

-¿Si?- le respondió con una dulce voz la susodicha.

-Ya puedes soltarme-.

-Perdón- se disculpó rápidamente la chica.

Walter solo se quedó en silencio.

-Bueno chicos, vámonos- dijo Helen.

-¿Adonde?- preguntaron Walter y Beth.

- A la casa de terror- respondió Helen.

Beth se desmayó.

…

Después de despertar a Beth, se dirigieron a una casa del terror.

Con cada paso que daba, le temblaba el cuerpo. La pobre Beth no sabía qué hacer, quería llorar, pero no podía. Literalmente no podía.

A lo lejos Helen diviso una casa de terror de algunos de los vecinos.

-Vengan- les grito Helen corriendo.

Al estar frente a la casa del terror. El miedo invadió a Beth, que se encontraba en shock.

-Suena interesante pero miren esta fila- se excusó Beth.

-Vamos Beth si yo pude tú también- el ánimo Walter.

-Tiene razón, además somos invisibles, ¿Por qué hacer fila?- comento Helen.

Beth quería protestar, pero las fuerzas de ambos chicos la superaban arrastrándola hacia su peor pesadilla. Ya adentro los tres chicos caminaron en línea recta, Beth temblando sin control y Walter a su lado.

-¿Escuchan eso?- preguntó Helen.

-Lo sabía ¡Un monstro!- grito llena de miedo la asustadiza chica.

-No- le respondió Helen.

-Un asesino- soltó de repente Beth.

-Ehh…no-.

-¿Zombie?-.

-Vampiro-.

-Bruja-.

Helen negó con la cabeza todas las posibles y erróneas respuestas de Beth.

-Son ellos- dijo Helen con una sonrisa en su cara.

Beth se escondió detrás de Walter.

-Los "Hell Rockers"- susurro Helen, casi derramando una lagrima en sus espectrales mejillas. Bueno si pudiese.

Helen se dejó llevar por aquel ritmo envolvente perteneciente a un compás de tres cuartos. El mundo había desaparecido, eran solo ella y la música.

-Sera mejor que después volvamos por ella- sugirió Walter.

Beth solo acertó con la cabeza y siguió a Walter.

Ambos chicos recorrieron todo el lugar sin darse cuenta que los "vivos" estaban con ellos.

De repente, Beth resbala con algo y atraviesa el cuerpo de un pobre chico que al verla en su interior salió corriendo. Aunque al principio causo risa, ya no fue tan divertido. Todas las series de "accidentes" que causaban los dos torpes fantasmas dieron resultado a una casa vacía.

Beth y Walter caminaban tomados de la mano disfrutando de su cómoda charla.

-Me encanto, cuando le dimos "vida" a aquella momia-. Comento Beth.

-Sí, todos esos chicos se la creyeron- río Walter.

-Y cuando aquellas chicas tropezaron por tus charcos de aguas y se les rompieron los tacones, no duraron ni medio paseo- decía Beth mientras se atacaba de la risa.

Mientras hablaban de sus pequeñas bromas encontraron lo más terrorífico del paseo. Una Helen que parecía totalmente borracha, cantando y tocando una guitarra imaginaria, mientras que supuestamente bailaba y se reía como una mujer que acababa de recibir su camisa de fuerza y "disfrutando" de su primera visita al hospital psiquiátrico.

Ambos chicos que miraban estupefactos aquella incomoda escena. Se llevaron a Helen a rastras.

-Sabes- decía Helen con una sonrisa enfermiza.

-Mi tía Susan tenía un hámster, y yo amaba ese hámster- se lamentaba Helen –Lo amaba Salter-.

-Walter- decía molesto el chico.

Beth solo reía, Helen se la había pasado lamentándose sobre el hámster de su tía.

-Como sea- le contesto Helen

Al llegar a una serie de pequeños apartamentos espectrales. Depositaron cuidadosamente a Helen en un sofá. Era suficiente por hoy.

Charlotte observaba a lo lejos aquella escena y sonrío. Se sentía orgullosa de ambos. Después de un rato de contemplar, volvió a su cuarto a preparar lo de mañana. Iba a ser un largo día.

De vuelta en su escritorio, una larga columna de trabajos de los alumnos de muertología estaban pacientemente esperando a ser corregidos y calificados. Charlotte por su parte se sentía agotada, exhausta. Corrigió unos cuantos trabajos para después apoyar su cabeza contra todas esas hojas y descansar. Al descansar una minúscula sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

**FIN DEL VERDADERO 3 CAPITULO.**

**LO SE HORRIBLE PERO ERA LO ÚNICO QUE MI CABEZITA TENÍA EN MENTE.**

**Y NO NO NO HELEN NO ESTABA BORRACHA SOLO ERA UN ENORME EXCESO DE FELICIDAD POR ESCUCHAR A SU BANDA FAVORITA. ADEMAS ES IMPOSIBLE QUE UN MUERTO SE EMBORRACHE.**

**BUENO ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

**ERA UNA CLASE NORMAL COMO OTRAS PERO LLEGAN UNOS NUEVOS CHICOS A LA CLASE, ¿QUIÉNES SERAN?, ¿POR QUE ESTAN AQUÍ?**

**¡¿DAKOTA SE ENAMORA?!**

**EL CHICO NUEVO ES LINDO, SI, PERO, ¿CORRESPONDERA A LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE DAKOTA?**

**TAMBIÉN UNA EXTRAÑA PERO ADORABLE CHICA ENTRA A LA CLASE Y OTRA NO TAN ADORABLE.**

**TODO ESTO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

**BYE.**


	5. Aviones de papel

Bueno esto en sí, no es una continuación del fic solo una idea suelta que se me ocurrió al ver el video de Kami Hikooki de Rin y Len Kagamine de Vocaloid. (por obvias razones GG y Vocaloid no me pertenecen)

ESTO ES UN (AU) que lo disfruten.

Aviones de papel:

Un día me desperté, era un lindo amanecer. Me acuerdo que mire la ventana por un buen rato. Ya estaba harta de este lugar, no lo soportaba. Pero, era necesario estar ahí.

Decidí probar mi suerte y escapar cuando nadie me vigilara y entonces… te vi. Estabas ahí detrás de esa cerca que nos separaba, me acerque y tu gritaste "Cuidado con las púas". Triste tuve que retirar mi mano no sin antes dedicarte una mirada. Me preguntaste mi nombre y yo te conteste dulcemente "Charlotte", tú me sonreíste y me contestaste "Eric".

Así pasaron los días, yo me escapaba solo para verte, aunque nuestra única forma de comunicarnos era a través de aviones de papel.

Al regresar al hospital y acostarme lo único que alegraba mi corazón eran tus cartas, algunas eran cortas y otras largas, pero yo tenía todas en mi armario y te aseguro que todas ellas eran igual de dulces.

El día de mi felicidad llego, los doctores decían que saldría en un mes yo me alegre, y me acuerdo que tú también me dijiste que saldrías en un mes de tu prisión. Nos reímos y me contaste que cuando ambos saliéramos tú me tomarías como tu esposa.

La primera, la segunda y la tercera semana transcurrieron bien, cada día que nos veíamos escribíamos nuestros deseos para esta nueva vida que tendríamos juntos. Me acuerdo que uno de ellos era que construyéramos una casa en el campo y ahí vivir, apartados de la ciudad.

Pero la cuarta semana fue la peor de todas, era un lunes por la tarde después de vernos, regresé al hospital como de costumbre y al llegar a mi cuarto y leer tus cartas, el me detuvo. Me grito que lo nuestro era imposible y que no me permitiría verte jamás. Le suplique que me dejara verte pero se negó y cerró las puertas para evitar que pudiese escapar.

Pasaron: Martes, Miércoles y Jueves sin saber de ti y la verdad me siento peor, los pies me duelen ya no puedo siquiera pararme. Por medio de una buena enfermera me entere que estabas a merced de mi padre, él te había encerrado, pero esa no era la peor noticia, la enfermera me dijo que lo más probable era que si seguías con ese comportamiento "malo" mi padre te metería a la cámara de gas. ¡No!, no quiero eso para ti, yo te amo, mi vida terminara pero yo quiero que tu sobrevivas, eres mi única esperanza.

La madrugada del sábado empeore, los doctores me llevaron a operar. Después de unas horas, lo dejaron pasar a él, nuestro asesino, mi padre. Me dijo que en unas cuantas horas tu no estarías más conmigo, me dijo que yo era la única sobreviviente. Empecé a llorar, pero después de un rato me calme y me tuve que dormir.

Domingo, desperté contemplando mi último cielo azul y una sonrisa melancólica adorno mis labios. Algo me decía que dentro muy poco sería nuestra hora y efectivamente esa enfermera que me había traído noticias de ti me dijo que en una hora te meterían a la cámara. Yo no estaba muy estable para las malas noticias y de pronto me dolió el pecho, lo último que escuche fue a la enfermera gritar.

Una operación después de apenas tener una ayer no sienta muy bien, los doctores dijeron que no podían hacer nada más que dejarlo pasar para despedirme. Me entrego la última carta tuya, que lamentablemente ya no pude leer, pero si Dios me da fuerzas la leeré antes de morir. Mientras leía el principio de la carta con dificultad, permití que él me la leyera y al hacerlo me di cuenta que era su forma de disculparse apenas había reparado en el daño que había hecho, ¿Pero sabes? Ya lo perdone, no termine de escuchar el final pero estoy segura que explicabas cuanto me amabas, ya que esa carta no era solo para mí, sino también para él. Con mis últimas fuerzas les dedique una sonrisa antes de despedirme.

Por fin me puedo ir en paz sabiendo que tú me estarás esperando.

Diario de Hawthorne:

Tras la muerte de una muchacha de diecisiete años "Charlotte Usher" y de su amante "Eric Smash" de diecinueve años de edad. El padre de la muchacha quiere conmemorar la muerte de ambos con una tumba en el centro del cementerio local. La tumba estará decorada con aviones de papel (Que son las cartas que él le había dedicado a ella y su única manera de comunicación) En la tumba serán ambos enterrados, conmemorando su amor imposible…

…

Que les parecio, ¿Les gusto?, ¿Si?, ¿No? , ¿Por qué?. Díganmelo con un review.

Esperen el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
